theransomliteraturefandomcom-20200214-history
The League of Seven
The League of Seven is a comic book story featuring 7 super-powered teenagers who save their city Daisyville, and eventually take part in World War 3. The seven kids are directed by Janitorial Bucket Man, an agent of ANGEL. In an earlier issue, they meet a villain named Time Stopper, who had traveled from the future to kill David White, the CEO of Thrive Industries. After being unsuccessful, David White then starts World War 3. Development Eric Ransom and six of his friends found a picture on Facebook that stated by connecting the colour of your shirt and the object to your right, you would make your superhero name. An example of this would be Grey Spoon(not on actual character). After introducing what their "Superhero" names would be, they became very interested in making this a story. The group would get together on a Facebook group conversation daily and post new ideas regarding the team. The original name for the team was going to be called: "The League of Useless Powers" until Ransom declared that many of the characters did not have useless powers. Ransom later changed the name to "The League of Seven", symbolizing the importance of the seven individuals and how they would be incomplete without each other. The designer for the character "Anthony" had created a picture of all the characters in one photo. He created another picture with a slightly different artwork, showing each character in a separate frame. He really tried to focus on making the character appear to look like the character's creator, making more of a connection from the character to the creator. Plot Ransom has a finished idea of what each issue (a seven paged short story) will entail, but he has yet to complete it. The story focuses on the "Mutagen", a slimy substance that can turn people into superheros. It originated from Milophar, a middle eastern country with it's main attraction being a volcano. Thirty years ago, the volcano erupted after not erupting for one thousand years. The volcano was found to have mutagen in its lava form. When frozen and then heated back to a liquid, it became a slimy substance. The mutagen affects the bloodstream of a person, which most often alters their appearance and their physical human abilities. The mutagen is found in the city of the story in little puddles. When the group finds out that mutagen is a big problem within the city, they immediately begin to take away the mutagen. On the other hand, many villains of the story attempt to use mutagen to their advantage. Many villains of The League of Seven include: * Time Stopper * Black Furnace * Midas * Silver Solution * Master Eli * Crimson Envy * The Mammals * Enzo (See the full list here) Members The seven members of the league rarely ever changed, however some other members have replaced them temporarily in their absence. These first seven members below are the staple of the league, and the eighth member is the founder. The ones under that are the replacements. * Green Watch * Blue Belt * Teal Perfume * Red Binder * Pink Wall * Anthony * Grey Cushion * Janitorial Bucket Man (director) * Justin Time * Buck's granddaughter * Agent Kite * The Ultramarine Issues There is a tie-in comic book series called "League of Seven Origins" explaining the origins of all the members of the team. The first seven issues focused on the back stories of the seven members: Green Watch, Red Binder, Blue Belt, Teal Perfume, Grey Cushion, Anthony, and Pink Wall (issues are in that order). Other issues focus on Agent Kite, The Ultramarine, Justin Time, Buck's granddaughter, etc. Notable Issues Below is a list of notable issues throughout the series. Most of them are notable for important moments in the plot, but some are notable for first appearances, or to learn more about a specific member of the team. * Issue 0: Recruits * Issue 1: The Silver Solution * Issue 3: The Taste of Revenge * Issue 5: An Exploding Surprise * Issue 7: The Boss Fight * Issue 9: A Good Day to Wear Pink * Issue 14: Crimsonopolis * Issue 15: Giant Worms * Issue 20: The Return to Thrive * Issue 21: The Antidote (Milophar) * Issue 22: The Fiery Comeback (Black Furnace) * Issue 23: Secrets (Red's new lair) * Issue 25: Team-Up * Issue 26: An Upgrade (The Ultramarine gets crimsonite on his batons) * Issue 30(35): The Goddess